


all the magic we gave off

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: "What's going on?" TK asks, not caring about the eyes on them as his terrible teammates pretend to clean the rig so they can watch the two of them interact. It doesn't do anything to stop the acceleration of his heartbeat, or the warmth he feels as Carlos looks him over.Instead of offering him much of an answer, Carlos' eyes just glint mischievously as he says: "It's a surprise."*Or, Carlos takes TK out to properly experience what Austin has to offer, while the 126 sets up for a surprise birthday party.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 297
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	all the magic we gave off

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill!!! [hcnkycat](http://hcnkycat.tumblr.com/) asked: _tarlos prompt: the streets and citizens of austin._ i hope this does your idea justice!! 
> 
> the title comes from _supercut_ by lorde. come say hi and/or send me prompts over on my [tumblr!](http://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

TK's still trying to blink himself awake, rubbing at a sore spot left behind from busting his stitches as he moves, zombie-like, in a beeline for the communal kitchen. He can already smell coffee brewing in his dad's treasured machine, and as he swiftly turns the corner he comes face-to-face with the man himself. Owen Strand does not do anything half-way, and his son's birthday is not an exception. 

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" Owen practically hollers, despite the early hour and the fact that most of the team is trying to sleep off some of the exhaustion of a twenty-four hour shift. They've still got fourteen hours to go, but despite it all, TK finds it hard to bite back a smile as he takes in his dad's efforts, which of course includes his banana pancakes, stacked high and _covered_ in whipped cream — exactly how he did them when he was a kid, and his dad only got him on weekends and tried to make every moment they shared special. Birthdays were a little rough when TK was growing up; not only was he born in December, awfully close to the holidays, but his parents had been drifting apart for years — things only accelerated when the towers came down. 

TK tries to shake away the less than amazing memories, as he takes in the fact that his father has also somehow found the time to go out and buy balloons, and there's a candle stuck in the top of the sugar-bomb, a bright pink _27_ that TK dramatically blows out with a laugh. 

"Thanks, dad, you didn't have to do all of this," TK says, after they've dished out the breakfast, leaving the rest for the team to fight over, both of them sitting across from each other at the island. 

Owen gives his son a _look._ "And what, _not_ celebrate my only son's birthday? Like some kind of heathen?" 

TK rolls his eyes, but he's grinning just the same as they finish the pancakes and he's downed a much needed cup of coffee. Unsurprisingly, he's basically dog-piled by the team when he strolls out of the showers once they've finished eating, and he feels completely surrounded by love. It's hard to believe that he and his dad have been in Austin for almost a year, now, and TK grows happier and happier with their decision with every passing day. 

As the shift goes on, they end up tackling only a few calls; even then, they're all easy in-and-outs, bringing them back to the firehouse to spend the rest of the day filing reports and splitting up the cleaning duties. As they're scrubbing down the ladder-truck, the conversation lulls and the air shifts; Paul grins down at TK from his position on top of the truck, while Marjan teasingly throws him a wink and murmurs _ooooh._

TK furrows his brows, until he glances over his shoulder and catches sight of the only thing that could make his birthday any better: his gorgeous boyfriend, dressed nicely in a button-down that he's purposefully kept open at the collar and some jeans. TK throws his rag at Judd, who lets out a low wolf-whistle as Carlos approaches. TK steps forward without a care in the world, smiling at the man as he surges up on the balls of his feet and gives him a quick kiss. 

"Happy birthday, baby," Carlos whispers against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

TK smiles against Carlos' throat, mouthing _thank you_ against the skin there before he slowly pulls back enough to take all of his boyfriend in appreciatively. 

"What's going on?" TK asks, not caring about the eyes on them as his terrible teammates pretend to clean the rig so they can watch the two of them interact. It doesn't do anything to stop the acceleration of his heartbeat, or the warmth he feels as Carlos looks him over.

Instead of offering him much of an answer, Carlos' eyes just glint mischievously as he says: "It's a surprise." 

"Oh really," TK says, squinting at his boyfriend. Carlos flashes him a pretty grin and curls his arms around TK, pulling him close. TK slings an arm around Carlos' shoulders, finding that it feels natural to slide in place next to him. Carlos moves his gaze from TK to Owen, who's slowly made his way over. 

"You're getting out of here for a little while," Owen explains, and when TK opens his mouth to protest, knowing there's still almost four hours left of his shift, his dad lifts a hand. "Go, spend some time with him. We'll see you later on." 

TK's still ultimately suspicious as to what's going on, especially once he takes in the knowing look that passes between his father and his boyfriend — which is a scary enough thought, imaging them being able to silently communicate, now. But there's no way he's giving up the chance to slip away during cleaning duties just to hang out with Carlos. And so he shrugs and agrees, and runs off to quickly get changed, before he follows Carlos to his Camaro. 

* * *

Despite living in Austin for ten months, TK hasn't had much time to actually go out and explore. 

He's forged his own family, his own home with the 126; he has Carlos and his sponsor and the people in his AA meetings, but everyone else in the city feels like a total stranger. It feels like stepping into a whole new world when Carlos parks and they stroll down the road, where wide expanses of the brick walls are covered with bright murals. TK takes a leap and reaches down and takes Carlos' hand, linking their fingers together, and Carlos looks at him like he's something special. 

"Street art's a bit of a tradition," Carlos explains, as they weave through alleys and packed sidewalks full of other people stopping to point out colourful splashes of paint on the wall. There seems to be murals painted everywhere, and TK takes all of the images in; some are more abstract, some celebrating Austin boldly. After spending some time snapping pictures of their favourite pieces, Carlos pulls him down an alley and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before they emerge on a busier avenue, both sides of the street lined with restaurants and bars. Some are boasting the best barbecue in Austin; others have big signs in the window that advertise drink specials and live music. There seems to be lights everywhere, and TK feels practically illuminated in the glow from the neon signs and the Christmas lights lining some of the doorways. Eventually, Carlos asks him: "Are you hungry?" 

"Show me your favourite place to eat," TK says, meeting Carlos' eyes as they continue down the long stretch of road. Carlos smiles a private smile just for him, and eventually pulls him toward a nondescript restaurant tucked between two pretty big and loud bars, offering a wave to the woman that greets them at the door and has them follow her, weaving through the packed dining room. Carlos swipes his thumb over TK's knuckles before letting go of his hand, so they can sit across from each other at a booth near the back corner. The woman says something in rapid-fire Spanish to Carlos, and he replies with a grin, not missing a beat. TK quickly finds out that this place is known for it's authentic, homemade mole and carne asada, and Carlos swiftly orders them a bunch of food he promises is to die for. 

TK sips at his water, and keeps his gaze locked on Carlos, who looks comfortable in his own skin wherever he goes but especially _here,_ with him, and TK feels warmth spread through him. 

"So...why this place?" TK asks, absently dragging his fingertip through some of the condensation on the table from his glass. 

Carlos leans back against the red vinyl of the booth, glancing down quickly at his hands folded atop the table, before meeting TK's eyes again. "My sister and I would always come here after school when we were teenagers. My mom worked long hours and our other sister was already off at college, so we would just hang out and do homework and bring home leftovers so our mom didn't have to cook after a shift."

"You're a total mama's boy, aren't you?" TK asks, smiling as Carlos goes a little pink, but he keeps his head held high just the same. 

"Guilty as charged," Carlos smirks, and TK rolls his eyes and lightly nudges his foot against Carlos' under the table. The waitress comes by with another pitcher of water and a basket of chips and guac, and they both thank her in unison. Carlos clears his throat. "She'll love you, I know she will." 

TK fiddles with a chip, feeling his heart surge in his chest, his voice soft as he asks: "Yeah?" 

"She wants to meet you. My sisters, too, but I should warn you that they're a bit much all at once," Carlos says, eyes steady on him now. 

"I'd love to meet them," TK says, words tumbling out before he can talk himself out of it. Carlos reaches across the table again and grips TK's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "I mean it's only fair, you're practically best friends with my dad."

Carlos snorts, rolling his eyes a bit as he tops off their glasses. TK rests his chin against his fist, barely holding back a smile. 

"Thank you for this, by the way," TK whispers, after they've finished their meal and he feels pleasantly full.

"Of course," Carlos says, glancing up from the handheld card machine with nothing but love in his eyes. "I just wanted you to have a good day. And maybe make you feel more at home in the city in the meantime." 

"You'll have me riding horses in no time, babe," TK drawls and Carlos huffs a laugh, both of them waving at their waitress as they slip out of the restaurant, feeling as if they're walking out of some pocket world containing just the two of them. More people are milling around than before, music pouring out of open doors and TK feels himself getting lost in it all. As they walk back toward the car, TK smirks a little at his thoughts, and nudges Carlos with his shoulder. "By the way, you can tell me if my dad is planning some surprise party or something, he's been trying to pull it off since I was twelve." 

Carlos stammers a little, looking at him with wide eyes that tells TK all that he needs to know. 

"Shit," Carlos says, running a hand down his face. "Your dad said—"

"Don't worry, I'm a great actor," TK winks, though he squeezes Carlos' side to reassure him. Because he's a menace and he knows it, he rests his head against Carlos' shoulder for half a second, blinking up at him while he says, "I love you." 

The corner of Carlos' mouth quirks up. "I love you too, dork." 

* * *

TK tries to prepare himself for what they're about to walk into. 

He and Carlos had walked around for another hour or so, popping into a few joints to check out live music with some of the locals. Carlos had even run into a family friend and her wife at a honky tonk similar to the one they frequent with the 126, and TK had immediately bonded with them, leaving Carlos a beaming mess next to him. They'd even been lulled in by the music for a few dances, TK eventually putting his hands on either side of Carlos' face and pulling him down into a kiss, trying to push all his love into one moment one the crowded dance floor, under the lights.

But now they're strolling up to the Strand household, hand-in-hand, and before they can get to the porch Carlos pulls him to the side, almost off his feet, and gently rubs his thumb against his cheekbone; a soothing gesture that TK always feels weak in the knees for. 

"I have a gift for you, before we head inside," Carlos murmurs. TK dazedly meets Carlos' eyes, before looking down at what he's holding in his free hand. It's a small box, nicely wrapped exactly how he'd expect from his boyfriend. He quirks a brow as Carlos hands it off to him. 

"You didn't have to get me anything," TK whispers, but Carlos shakes his head and urges him into opening it. TK sighs and rips open the paper and flips up the lid on the box, breath catching in his throat as he takes the gift in. "Is this—"

"It's not me asking you to move in with me," Carlos says quickly, taking in the sudden flash of panic in TK's eyes. "It's—it's just so you can come to my place whenever you want. You'll always have a place to go." 

TK runs his thumb over the key, and feels his heart soar. 

"I love it," TK smiles, pressing forward and kissing Carlos' rambling explanation away. Against his lips, he murmurs, "Thank you."

A few moments later, they head into the house, making enough noise for it to be obvious that they've arrived. TK is actually surprised to see everyone there, for him; they yell surprise and shower him with exclamations of _happy birthday!_ as Marjan is the first to run over and hug him hard enough to yank him off the ground for half a second. His dad tackles him next, and then Judd, until eventually the entire team is on him, Carlos standing by and watching it all unfold with a fond smile on his face. 

And for the fourth or fifth time today alone, TK knows he's found his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
